


Bribing an Officer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cop Tony, Degradation, FaceFucking, Graffiti Artist Peter, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in Alleyways, degradation kink, minor exhibitionism, officer kink, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Graffiti artist Peter leaves secret messages in his art for Officer Stark to decode, generally addresses for their back-alley fucks. But Peter missed their last appointment, and Officer Stark determines that a punishment is in order for such an egregious offense.





	Bribing an Officer

“You’re late.”

Tony’s gaze twists up, landing on Peter sitting on the fire escape, legs swinging, biting down on a churro with a smile on his face. Tony hooks his fingers on his belt loops, settling his shoulder back against the wall, next to Peter’s freshly painted angel wings. Tinted a deep blue with the NYPD badge painted on each, Tony’s sure they’re going to be the most popular destination for Instagram pictures within the week. “And you’re actually here,” he comments, smooth, giving nothing away, arching an eyebrow.

Peter swallows the last of his churro, jumping down off of the escape, landing neatly on his toes and dusting off his hands. “Aunt May cancelled her shift last minute, wanted me home for dinner. Couldn’t afford to spend the whole night in lock up.” He skips over to Tony, head tipping back to gaze up at the taller man when he gets too close. “Did you miss me?” Peter asks, tone cheeky and smile teasing. “You gonna punish me for standing you up, officer?”

“Always angling for a punishment, aren’t you?” Tony asks, amused. “You ever tried bein’ good a day in your life, baby?”

“What’s the fun in that? Good boys never have any fun,” Peter throws back.

“On the contrary, sweetheart,” Tony corrects, low and hot and dripping in sin, arm slinking around Peter’s waist to pull the boy in closer, “good boys have _all_ the fun. ‘Cus now, you see, you’re gonna strip for me right here, risk any of your fellow citizens walkin’ by seein’ you naked and on your knees for me like just another prostitute trynna bribe their way outta lock up. I’m gonna fuck your mouth and use your throat like my personal cumdump, then I’m gonna edge you a few times before throwin’ you in lock up for the rest of the night.”

Peter bites down hard on his lower lip, trying and failing to hold back a whimper at the filthy promise, the dark edge to Tony’s words has a shiver running down his spine. “Think that’s a little uncalled for, officer.”

“See, if you had just been _good,_ we’d be having a very different conversation. I’m a busy man, boy, and I don’t appreciate havin’ my time wasted. Got criminals to catch, a city to save,” Tony responds, fingers digging into Peter’s hipbone. “A city, I’ll point out, you won’t stop defacin’ with your spray paint. You really are lookin’ to earn yourself a punishment, aren’t you, sweetheart?” He tsks, demeaning and condescending, every inch the asshole cop that gets Peter off like no one else can- when he lets him come, that is.

“Strip,” Tony says abruptly, pushing Peter away and waving a hand dismissively, watching the boy blink and gather his bearings, breathing heavily. Peter grips the neck of his t-shirt, yanking it over his head in a swift motion before fumbling with the button and zipper on his jeans, tugging them haphazardly down his legs. Tony watches the boy throw them aside in a messy pile, task finished not even two minutes after Tony had issued the command. He beckons Peter forward, and the gangly teen nearly trips over himself in his haste, folding gracefully to his knees in front of Tony when the older man flicks his gaze downward.

Tony hums his approval, circling Peter leisurely, eyes tracing over the lean lines of his form, watching the boy squirm helplessly as the gravel digs into his knees and calves, cool evening air leaving him shivering lightly. “So eager to please now, baby. Trying to lighten your punishment? Tony asks from behind Peter. “Or just excited to get on with it?” He makes his way back to the front, looking down to see Peter’s eyes averted, focused on the ground.

The sharp slap is unexpected, Peter’s head swinging left with the force of it. When he looks up at Tony his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, cheek flushed red and no doubt smarting with the force of the hit. The surprised gasp at the first touch of Tony’s hand is followed by a wet sob, Peter’s cock twitching before drooling pre-come against his abs, smearing them tacky white, and Tony doesn’t bother to suppress his own groan of want at the utterly debauched sight before him. He takes a step closer to the boy, tip of his department-issued boot trailing up Peter’s thigh, watching the teen shiver in anticipation, eyes fluttering shut. Tony moves achingly slow, pressing down once he reaches the boy’s balls – touch light at first, bearing down harder when Peter keens high in his throat, arching up into the pressure.

“Such a slut for pain aren’t you, my little troublemaker? Taking it all without even asking why I’m putting you through it.” Peter’s eyes twist open to see Tony’s watchful gaze trained on him, the sweat beading in his upper lip, curls matting to his forehead, tongue lolling out of his mouth, streaking drool across his chin.

“Do-doesn’t ma _aaa_ tter, Officer. Take it ‘cus you wan’ me to,” Peter manages to pant around gasping breaths, cock an angry red, leaking fluid steadily against his navel.

“Mm, so you _can_ be good when you want to? That’s good to know,” Tony muses, one final push of his foot against the boy’s sac before he eases off, Peter nearly boneless with relief. The respite is only temporary, the tip of Tony’s boot trailing up the length of his cock, nudging against the sensitive spot just below the head before covering the head of Peter’s cock with the sole of his boot. “Grind against it.”

“S-sir?” Peter’s voice is high and breathy, previously unshed tears now dripping steadily down his cheeks, streaking them with tear tracks.

“Grind your cock against my boot, baby.” Tone soft, but Tony brooks no room for argument. “Dirty whores deserve a dirty cock to match.”

Peter nods shakily, biting down on his lip, hips swiveling forward with jerky motions that betray his level of discomfort. The head of the boy’s cock catches against a divot in Tony’s shoe and he lets out a breathy cry, sobbing openly, rhythm of his hips stuttering even as pre-come continues to streak the sole of the boot a murky white.

“What’s the matter?” Tony coos, foot pressing down lightly when Peter’s hip swivels up, easing back at the pained shout. “Does it hurt, angel?”

“Mh – _fuck_ – mhmm.”

“Do you wanna stop?”

“No, _oh god_ , please, no!”

Tony pulls away anyway, cruel tilt to his lips when Peter opens his eyes, whining high and nearly pouting at the loss. “Got other plans for you, sweetheart, or did you forget? Open up.” Tony takes a second to admire the boy when his mouth parts immediately, pink tongue peeking out to rest on swollen red lips, matching the red flush on tear stained cheeks, red-rimmed honey eyes framed gorgeously by matted eyelashes. The image inspires something deep and primal, and Tony drops his belt with a growl, lunging forward to pull Peter up for a harsh kiss, grip nearly bruising on the teen’s chin. He licks into Peter’s mouth, tongue sliding against the boy’s own, learning his mouth, tracing the shape of his lips as if for the first time. Tony bites down on Peter’s lower lip once before pulling away, and he can’t help but picture those pretty lips swelling even more once they’re wrapped around his cock.

The image has him undoing the button and tugging down the zipper of his pants fairly quickly, pulling his cock out of the opening. He gives it a few hard strokes, watching as Peter literally _drools_ at the sight, spit streaking his chin. Tony steps forward, gripping his cock at the base and just resting it on the pink of Peter’s tongue poking out of his mouth. Peter takes it without question, staring up at Tony with half-lidded eyes from underneath fluttering lashes and a bead of pre-come forms at Tony’s slit.

Keeping his eyes locked on Tony’s, Peter purses his lips around the head, sucking lightly, tonguing at the slit and lapping away the fluid. He pulls away gently, blinking up at Tony. “More, sir?”

Tony’s need surges, swelling exponentially, the focal point of the universe zeroing to the flesh in Peter’s mouth. Without warning he fucks his hips forward, both hands coming up to bury themselves in Peter’s unruly curls. He stops himself from forcing his whole length down Peter’s throat the first time, content to leave it halfway, hips thrusting shallowly. “ _Fuck,_ gorgeous, the _mouth_ on you. So hungry for my cock, need it shoved down your throat all the time.” Tony inches forward, tracing Peter’s lips with a thumb as they stretch to accommodate him. “Should just keep you like this in lock up, pull you up against the bars and stick my cock in your mouth whenever I need to, let the whole station see how needy, how _hungry_ you are for it.”

A garbled moan makes its way out of Peter’s mouth, vibrations running up Tony’s cock, making him groan and push himself further down Peter’s throat until he’s buried to the hilt. Peter swallows convulsively around him, fingers scrabbling for purchase on Tony’s thighs. Tony looks down, watching the tears spill over Peter’s cheeks again as he struggles for breath. He tilts his head, contemplating the boy peeking up at him for a few seconds before taking a hand out of his hair, pinching Peter’s nose between his thumb and forefinger. Impassively, he takes in Peter’s widening eyes and scratching fingers, throat working more desperately, content to watch to boy struggle.

Tony pulls away completely after a few seconds and Peter doubles over, gasping and heaving for breath. He gets a grip in Peter’s hair again, straightening the boy and pulling him close. Without preamble, he sticks the length of his cock back into Peter’s mouth, setting a punishing rhythm that has the teen struggling to breathe. As on edge as he is, it doesn’t take long, sharp, brutal thrusts of his hips building the pleasure higher and higher until his orgasm washes over him, and he pulls out of Peter’s mouth, half-crumbling against the wall as he jerks off over the boy’s pretty face, owlish and disoriented at the sudden loss of Tony’s cock. Ropes of come land across Peter’s eyes, clumping his eyelashes, streaking his cheeks, his chin, painting his lips a sticky white that remains only for a few seconds before Peter’s lapping it up with a small mewl.

Tony chuckles dryly, smirking. “Hungry for my come, baby? Wanted me to come in your mouth?” Peter nods, and Tony traces his finger through the mess on Peter’s cheek, deceptively soft before the harsh sting of a slap, whipping Peter’s face to the left. “Earn it next time then, princess.”

Peter whimpers pathetically, shifting his hips, and Tony looks down to see Peter’s still hard, grinding lightly against his boot. He kicks at the boy’s cock lightly before pulling away, smirk widening when another whimper escapes his mouth. “Desperate already, baby boy? We’re only just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@starkerchemistryy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starkerchemistryy)on tumblr, come say hi! :)


End file.
